walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie (Video Game)
Bonnie is an original character and one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. She has her own personal story. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Bonnie's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she might have been a student at a University or other school due to her picture. Her mother may have passed away, because when she finds cover behind the tractor, she looks up to the sky and says "Mama watch over me". It is said by Leland that she was an addict either before or early in the zombie apocalypse. It is said that when she was found by Leland and Dee she was high on drugs or knocked out. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 220" Bonnie's story starts off with her talking to Leland about having a snake tongue or lobster claws for hands. The player is able to choose which Bonnie can say. Leland will then mention that Bonnie has come a long way from when he and Dee found her while she was on drugs, and how they helped her to deal with it. Bonnie can thank Leland for everything or avoid the subject. Either way, Leland will caress her face, before Dee shows up. Dee immediately questions them on what it is they're talking about. Bonnie can tell the truth or lie. Dee will show Bonnie and Leland a bag that she had found. Bonnie and Leland question her on where she got the bag, or if she stole it. Bonnie later asks Dee if she could borrow her red nail polish once they got back to camp, commenting that she liked it. As the conversation gets heated about the bag, Dee begins to accuse Leland of always taking Bonnie's side and calling her his "girlfriend." Bonnie can tell Dee or Leland to stop, or can tell both she's leaving. Leland will stop Bonnie from leaving, calling her "darlin'," which angers Dee. Dee then tells Bonnie and Leland to run. Bonnie turns around to see lights coming their way. Bonnie starts to run, but is shot in the shoulder. Leland tries to turn back to help her, but Dee drags him away. Bonnie gets up and tries to run after them, sliding down a hill onto the road with the prison bus Vince was in. Bonnie awakens to the sight of a zombified Clyde (only if Russell didn't kill him during his story) and kills him, or if Clyde was killed, Bonnie will not be attacked. Bonnie gets up and runs into the cornfield, calling for Leland and Dee, with the group who shot her right behind her. Bonnie runs through the cornfield, avoiding them, before running behind a tractor for safety. Bonnie grabs a rebar from the ground and hits one of the people approaching her, only to discover it was Dee. Bonnie, in a state of panic, tries to apologize to Dee, saying it was an accident. The conversation varies, depending on what you choose for Bonnie, you could assure Dee that she wasn't trying to steal Leland away from her, or tell her that she is interested in Leland, and wanted him for herself. Dee will then die, calling her a "junkie." When Leland arrives, he sees that Bonnie is shot, and asks her if she's alright. Leland breaks down after seeing Dee dead. Bonnie can tell him the truth of what happened, or lie to him that she found Dee that way. Depending on the conversation, Leland can believe her or not. This will decide if Leland goes with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie, he takes the bag that Dee stole, saying that she didn't die for nothing. If Leland did stay behind, a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. "Day 400" Bonnie is seen at the campsite with Vince, Russell, Wyatt, Shel, and Becca, when a woman named Tavia shows up, and offers them a safe haven. Bonnie believes she is harmless and agrees that the safe haven sounds like a good idea. Becca can comment that just because Bonnie always tells the truth, depending on if she lied to Leland or not, doesn't mean everyone else can. Regardless of the decisions made in Bonnie's story, she will ultimately decide to go with Tavia to the safe haven, either alone, with a few of the group, or all of them. Bonnie stands beside Vince as he throws their photos into the fire. Bonnie says to Vince and the others, "This is a good thing. I know it is." Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bonnie has killed: *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) *Leland (Determinant, Indirectly Caused) *Dee (Accidental) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Bonnie fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for her to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Bonnie will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Bonnie can die.Deaths - 400 Days 2013-07-03 00008.jpg|Killed by Roman's group. BonnieDeath2.png|Killed by Roman's group. BonnieDeath3.png|Killed by an undead Clyde. 2013-07-03 00013.jpg|Killed by Clive. BonnieDeath5.png|Killed by Roman. BonnieDeath6.png|Killed by Dee. Relationships Becca In the epilogue, when Bonnie expresses interest in Tavia's offer of joining her survivor's group, Becca will berate her for being so guillible and naive. Based on Bonnie's story decision of whether she lied to Leland about the circumstances of Dee's death, Becca will have a determinant dialogue in the epilogue in reaction to it. If Bonnie lied to Leland, Becca will scoff at the excuse Bonnie gave him to avoid the truth. If Bonnie told Leland the truth, Becca will mock her for being too honest, and her sense of truthfulness doesn't mean everyone else needs to do the same as well. Dee Dee's relationship with Bonnie is a turbulent and rocky road. Though Dee and Leland helped Bonnie fight an addiction to drugs, Dee becomes highly suspicious of a possible affair between the two. She catches them off guard hiding from the rain under a water tower and asks what they were talking about. No matter what answer Bonnie gives her, Dee will react with doubt, but let the subject drop. Despite that, Dee and Bonnie have been shown to have a good affiliation in their shared interest in nail polish. However, she is angered when Leland calls Bonnie "darlin'" and calls out both of them for possibly flirting with each other ("I know what side your bread is buttered on. Yours, too."). When the three of them are being chased by other people carrying guns, Bonnie falls behind. Dee prevents Leland from helping her by pulling him away. Even so, Dee does care in not wanting to leave Bonnie on her own, and tries to search for her in the cornfields while carrying a flashlight. Unable to see Dee in the dark, Bonnie mistakenly believes she is one of the other people, and hits her over the head with a rebar. Stunned, Bonnie frantically apologizes and explains what happened. As Dee lays dying, her own subconscious hatred for Bonnie comes bubbling to the surface. Leland Leland and Dee found Bonnie while she was still hooked on drugs, and got her back on the right track. Bonnie has been thankful for Leland and Dee for what they had done in helping her. Despite being married to Dee, Leland has a romantic interest in Bonnie. Depending on in-game choices in this story, Bonnie can pursue a possible romance, or just stick to being friends with him. He accidentally angers Dee when he calls Bonnie "darlin'", which fuels his wife's speculation they are having an affair. When Leland comes across Dee's dead body, Bonnie has the option to lie or be honest with him. After these events, if Leland chooses to follow Bonnie, their relationship, regardless of player's choices, will be inevitably severed by them parting ways from each other. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Bonnie, along with Vince, Shel, Wyatt, and Russell, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account early June 2013. **Bonnie, though, is the only one that is not in the cover of the game. *Bonnie is one of two characters Erin Yvette has voiced, the other being Molly. *Bonnie was a drug addict before finding Leland and Dee. **The other protagonists are aware of this, as Russell berates her at the mention of "medicine" being abundant at Tavia's haven. *Bonnie is the second known female survivor to accidentally kill an ally with the first being Lilly if Lee chose to save Doug. **Bonnie whacks Dee's head with a rebar, believing the latter to be from the group that is hunting them down. *As Bonnie's mission takes place before Shel's mission, Bonnie is the first chronological female playable character in the game. *If you play all five stories of "400 Days" in the chronological order, and kill zombified Clyde in Russell's story, Bonnie's story has no interaction with a walker. *She is the only protagonist of "400 Days" to kill a named and alive character regardless of the player's actions. References ru:Бонни Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game